Matchmakers
by Tehbaka
Summary: Two matchmakers here to change two peoples love lives.


Matchmakers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yakitate! Japan. Takashi Hashigushi does if i did it would be a disaster.

Claimer: I do own Ayame and Setoshi.

Pairing: Ryou x Kazuma (just don't ask. Lavai-chan's request)

Summary: Two matchmakers here to change two peoples love life. Ryou x Kazuma.

A/N: got a pair of matchmakers and just needed a pairing. Asked a friend and she kept giving me freaky pairings like. Mokoyama x Ken. O.o". Meh first fic! TT.TT cries in happiness

Australian slang for man. Just don't ask

---

"Setoshi, do you remember the plan?" a young girl asked.

"Yes, off by heart" answered a young boy.

After that a silence dropped between them two until they both shouted: "Bwahahahahahahhahahahaha!" on top of one of the biggest skyscrapers in Japan.

A crowd of people were looking at them as if they were 'maniacs' and whispering "Oh. How bold. Yelling from atop of "that building" until some cop walking by suddenly yelled "Oi! You two! be quiet!"

---

Meanwhile Azuma Kazuma had tried baking a new 'Japan' had failed all times he tried. Thanks to some bloke named 'Kuroyanagi Ryou' kept saying repeatedly "Scummy bread". When Kazuma already knew it tasted good he because already taste-tested it on three people; Kawachi, Tsukino and of course himself.

"C'mon it wasn't that bad! It was nice and sugary...sugary...yum" some dopey person named Kawachi said and ended in a pile of drool. Immediately some cleaning person came to mop it up. By the look on his face you could tell he was angry.

Dusk came and they went to sleep. Kazuma was still in thoughts of how to make Japan 53 improve. Until it was midnight he finally fell asleep. _He fell into a world were everything was dark. You could only see a small patch of light. He reached for it and a voice said: "Put in a strawberry...1 or 2... Or you are better off dead" until he got hit by something very hard, solid, like a brick. _Then woke up from the dream, all sweaty from that thought _strawberries? _ Panting he went to get a glass of water to freshen himself. On his way to the kitchen he saw Kawachi sleepwalking back to his room. He giggled of the thought then went to get a drink. Got one then turned back to his room.

---

Kazuma was about to begin to put his newly made 'dough' into the oven when suddenly a couple shouted: "HEYO WHAT'S UP PEOPLE!" by two people one: a girl with bright golden hair two pigtails and a boy with brown hair all messed up at the top. Which of course made everybody's thoughts go _WTF?_

"Hello, my name is Momotsu Ayame, and this is…"her sentence got cut by someone else.

"And I'm Otogi Setoshi. Say…can you teach us how to bake bread?" he stepped closer with glitter in his eyes.

"Yeah…can you?" then Ayame stepped forward. Also with glitter sparkling in her eyes. "We've been aching to know"

"S-s-sorry but I'm busy" Ayame and Setoshi both looked very angry at Kazuma's last word and treated to kill him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

While having their conversation, everyone else were talking about stuff like 'heaven' 'pigs' and 'cows'. Later dozing into a nap…or sleep

Later on Kazuma finally agreed to teach them how to cook. With many and lots of regrets, first they set an oven on fire, second they wasted a two whole table spoons of salt to make something, which of course tasted completely and utterly TERRIBLE.

And then when they heard an oven on fire they woke from their 'nap' on of them saying "You know that was a mistake, a big mistake Kazuma made right?" Kyosuke whispered to Tsukino quietly.

"Yeah…it's got to take a long time." Ken said in a low tone which scared the heck out of Kyosuke and Tsukino.

Being the judge and all Ryou tried one of the breads. His reply was "SCUM!" with heaps of yelling from Ayame and Setoshi.

Later on in the afternoon _some_ person, with mushroom hair, poked his head out and said "Can you guys at least help me?"

"Fine, then you teach these two to cook" Kazuma said happily patted him on the back and left the room into the shop.

The two began to feel angry and started to say "Hey…who are you? What's your name?" you could tell the 'mushroom head' felt very angry. His face began to become red.

"I'm Kinoshita, thank you very much." then said "Now what do you know how to cook?"

"Well… scrambled eggs, toast, omelette, instant ramen, boiled eggs, coffee…" the list was so long that Kinoshita began fall asleep "and that's all." He began to teach them about the kneading and the oven bit. No more no less. While that he kept getting thoughts like 'they know nothing about bread'

Evening passed and night came. Somehow they ended going to a 'ramen' shop. The conversation: from talking about Monika and Kai's relationship to Cards. And then everybody left for Pantasia.

---

Kinoshita, Shigeru and Ryou went to sleep straight away for no reason at all. While, of course, on the verge of getting called 'sleepy heads.' Ayame and Setoshi left for home (they live together). Tsukino, Kazuma and Kyosuke stayed up late playing a game called 'truth or dare'. All of them ended up going to sleep at 12 pm.

---

"That plan was a failure!"

"Yes…we should find people to pair up."

"But I already found people." Ayame made a grin on her face.

"I know but which pair?" Ayame took a two heart magnets and placed them on two people.

"Hmm…interesting choice, they go well together"

"WE WILL MAKE THESE TWO GET TOGETHER BECAUSE WE ARE THE MATCH MAKERS!" and then yet again people looked at them like freaks while some random cop yells at them.

---

A/N: Thank you for reading my fic. My first successful fic! dies in happiness and I like pie hearts to you. I'll continue when I get at least 1 review. TT.TT. I won't tell the pairing in the fic. It has it on the summary. (later in the ficcy)


End file.
